The Transfer
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: Mr. Le Bel is tired of Sakuya going to a commoner school, so he sends his son to Ouran Private High School. What happens when all the girls want him to join the host club? Hiyoko/human!Sakuya. Rated T for cursing and maybe some future stuff, I'm not sure. (I know it's in different time periods BUT LET'S JUST PRETEND, OKAY?)


Sakuya stepped into the Le Bel mansion after a long day of school. He sighed and let one of the maids take his backpack. "Mr. Shirogane, your father wants to see you in his office," the maid said cheerfully. "Thank you," Sakuya nodded and walked upstairs and into his father's office. "Father, you wanted to see me?" Sakuya asked. "Ah, yes, Sakuya. Sit down, please," Mr. Le Bel said. Sakuya nodded and sat down in the seat in front of his father's office.

"Now, Sakuya, I know that we transferred you to that commoner school, but I want you to go to a private school, away from all those disgusting commoners," Mr. Le Bel sighed, "I want you to go to Ouran Private High School." Sakuya nodded, "very well, father. If that is what you wish." Mr. Le Bel smirked. "Good, your first day will be tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have much work to attend to." Sakuya nodded and left the office. _I must tell Hiyoko…_

* * *

Hiyoko panted, dragging a dead deer into her cave. "Wow that was a lot of hard work! But nothing is too much for a hunter gatherer!" she exclaimed, laying the corpse down near her fire pit. Suddenly, she heard panting. She turned around to see Sakuya standing inside her cave. She shrieked. "S..S..S..S..SAKUYA! What are you doing here?" she asked. Sakuya looked up to her face. "Tousaka, I'm transferring schools," he said. "But… NO! You can't, Sakuya!" Hiyoko said, tears already gathering in her eyes. "Father wants me to and I can't deny his wishes," Sakuya sighed. Hiyoko stepped closer to Sakuya. "Don't worry, I'm not moving, so I'll always be close by," Sakuya grunted when he felt Hiyoko hug him. "Oh, Sakuya, I'm going to miss you so much," she sobbed in his chest. Sakuya hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll visit you as much as you'd like, if you want," Sakuya looked down at her and gave her a soft smile. Hiyoko lifted her head. "R…really..?" she asked. Sakuya nodded. "Sakuya, I need to tell you something," Hiyoko stated in a quiet voice. "I love you!" she cried out, "I've loved you since we met in Nanaki-sensei's class!" Sakuya stared back at her, stunned. "I understand if you don't feel the same," Hiyoko said, taking his silence as rejection. Hiyoko pulled away from Sakuya and started to walk away. "Hiyoko!" Sakuya grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her. Hiyoko gasped, surprised that he called her by her first name. "I love you, too," Sakuya said, holding her face gently. "Oh, Sakuya," Hiyoko said, more tears falling down her face. Sakuya leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

Today was Sakuya's first day at Ouran Private High School. He walked through the halls, getting many stares. He glared at the others with his icy blue eyes as he walked through the halls. He finally walked into his homeroom class. "Ah, class!" the teacher said as soon as he saw Sakuya enter the room. "This is Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane. He's a transfer student from France. Everyone please help him feel welcomed," the teacher said. Sakuya sat down in an empty desk without another word. He didn't want to waste his breath.

A blond boy walked up to Sakuya's desk. "Hello, Shirogane," he smiled. Sakuya glared at him. "Ah, what a cold glare," the boy laughed nervously. "I'm Suou Tamaki. I'm also from France. We could probably be good friends." Sakuya turned his glare to his desk. "Leave me alone," he growled. _Damn, now I'm starting to sound like Nageki._

The first day of school for Sakuya was very strange. He didn't really like the school and wanted to go back to his old school. Girls kept giggling and staring at him. "Hey, Sakuya!" one of the girls exclaimed, running up to him. "Yes?" he asked, turning to face towards her. "Are you a new member of the host club?" she asked. "What's the host club?" Sakuya had a confused expression on his face. "The host club is a wonderful club where girls are treated like princesses by wonderful men," she shrieked excitedly. "Here, let me show you!" she exclaimed, dragging Sakuya with her to Music Room #3. _I just really wanted to see Hiyoko…_

When they got to the room, Sakuya opened the door for her. She walked in and Sakuya closed the door behind him. All the girls stared at Sakuya, whispering amongst themselves. Some wondered if he was gay and others wondered if he was a new host member. Tamaki walked up to the girl who entered with Sakuya. "Ah, miss. Your beauty is simply remarkable, more beautiful than anything I have ever seen in my life," Tamaki said, lifting the girl's chin up gently. _Oh, great. Another Sakazaki._ Tamaki looked up to Sakuya. "Ah, Shirogane, I didn't expect you to be into this kind of stuff," he chuckled. "Wh..what?! No, this girl thought I was part of this club and when I told her I didn't know what this club was, she wanted me to see it," Sakuya growled.

"Well, he does have the look," a red-head said, suddenly appearing beside Sakuya. "Yeah, boss. Kaoru's right," another red-head said, appearing on Sakuya's other side. _T…TWINS! _Sakuya shrieked, seeing the two boys beside him. "I have many things to do, so if you'll excuse m-" Sakuya was cut off by a little blond boy coming up to them. "Aren't you going to have cake with us?" the boy asked in a very innocent voice. Sakuya turned around and glared at the boy. "No," he simply stated. The small boy had a depressed expression on his face. "Oh…okay…." He pouted, returning to his table. Before anyone else could interrupt Sakuya, he immediately bolted out the door and out of the school. He panted before looking back to the school. _I want to switch schools again…_

* * *

"So, they have this thing called the 'host club?' What's it like?" Hiyoko asked Sakuya, handing him a bowl of udon. "It's very strange. It's basically a club of 'men,' or should I say boys, wooing women," Sakuya sighed. "It's no way for a true nobleman to act. I hate that school, Hiyoko." Hiyoko frowned. "I know you do. I wish you would come back. You know, Sakazaki-senpai has been worried about you," Hiyoko looked up at Sakuya. Suddenly, he grew angry. "That mongrel needs to get over me!" he shouted. Hiyoko stared at him, shocked by the volume of his voice. Sakuya looked down at his bowl. "I…I'm sorry, Hiyoko…" Sakuya whispered. "Hey, it's fine, Sakuya. Don't worry!" she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sakuya looked up at Hiyoko. "Hiyoko, I need to ask you something…" Hiyoko looked at Sakuya, giving him her undivided attention. "Will you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
